Since conventional golf bags are usually carried by a caddie, the cost of using them becomes too expensive to be popular. If the golf bag is loaded on a cart or buggy, such a cart would occupy a big space as to influence it handling. Recently developed golf carts have been been improved to be of the folding type to minimize its space. However, when extending such folded carts for golf playing, it still requires so many steps to extend the collapsible elements of the folded cart so as to cause inconvenience for the golf player. Meanwhile, most of the folding carts are made to have fixed wheels which are not folded but still occupy an appreciable volume during its handling. Since the fixed wheels have a wider span therebetween, the carts are more stable when moving on a golf course, but are inconvenient for handling due to their fixed large size.
The present inventor recognizes the defects of a conventional golf cart and has invented the present collapsible golf cart.